hello_yoshifandomcom-20200214-history
Fairytopia
Fairytopia is a location, which is the major set of the movie Hello Yoshi Miitopia. Fairytopia is currently ruled by The Enchantress. It is filled with a wide range of species that include fairies, cat-girls, witches, pixies, firebirds and puffballs. Fairytopia has inabitants of whom include Azumi, Starlight, Lhasa and Dark lord Layla. Greenhorne (Japanese: サイショーの国'' Saisho no Kuni'';'' First Land) is the first region of the game and is the only region playable in the demo. '''Neksdor '(Japanese: トナリーノの国'' Tonarino no Kuni'';'' Next Land) is the second region visited by the player in ''Miitopia. Most of the region is desert, with Wetland Way being only more damp compared to the rest of Neksdor. When the player first arrived on this region, he/she has lost his/her teammates recruited in Greenhorne and is forced to trek through the desert alone as a different job than the one he/she started with. Two oases can be found in this region, one on the western area, while the other is on the eastern area, past Wetland Way. The town is located in the middle of this region. To the north of the town, there's the Great Pyramid (only accessible after the Dark Lord's attack on Neksdor Town), while to the east of the town, there's Wetland Way. Realm of the Fey '(Japanese: 'エルフの国 Elf no Kuni; Land of Elves) is the third region visited by the protagonist in Miitopia. This is the place where the Elven Retreat is. You can visit this region after your second party has been captured in the main story. Here, you meet the Fab Fairy sisters. During your first visit, the youngest one will beg you to help her save her sisters from the Dark Lord (who battled them a few minutes ago and stole their faces). Karkaton (火山'' Kazan; Volcano) is the fourth area visited and the final area before the Dark Lord Layla is fought. It is a bleak wasteland featuring gnarled cliffs and an abundance of lava. While there are no towns in this area, it is home to the Haven Hollow and the Dark Lord Layla's Castle. A massive volcano also splits the land into two, with the waste on one side and the Dark Lord Layla's area on the other. The '''Powdered Peaks '(雪山の国 Yuki-yama no Kuni; ''Snow Mountain Land)' are a vast, snowy mountain range overlooking the Arid Frontier. The ground in front of the peaks is a vast white waste, filled with bending trees and ice. At the foot of the Tschilly Peak is a great glacier housing the Ghontu Cave. In the Arid Frontier, the party can glimpse the range and Tschilly Peak by going north, but the route is never linked and the peak is not explored in the story. 'Peculia '(Japanese: '''フシギの国 Fushigi no Kuni; Wonder Land), as its name suggests, is a very bizarre and odd place filled with weird and wacky quirks and creatures. There are numerous white swirling portals that will take the player (when entered) to a completely different dimension that can include the desert or the forest. The very first quest the player has to complete involves them traveling to Peculia in order for a Chef Mii to taste their unusual hamburger which turns out that it wants to eat them more than they want to eat it. Another quest includes the player once again traveling to Peculia in order to scare off a ghost haunting a mansion (completing this quest allows the player to obtain the Vampire job). Nimbus '(Japanese: '雲の国'' Kumo no Kuni'';'' Cloud Land)' is a location in Miitopia. It's located high above the ground, above the Travelers' Hub. Nimbus is made up of several clouds, on which people can walk on. It is found shortly after unlocking the aforementioned Travelers' Hub and is the location of one of the Sky Scraper Jewels, the Sterile Plant. Featuring several robotic enemies, such as the Robo-Pengyand the Mecha Goblin - Nimbus is clearly a very futuristic area, possibly militaristic in nature due to the amount of weaponized enemies. The 'Sky Scraper '(Japanese: '''超摩天楼'' Chou-Matenrou'';Super Skyscraper) is the building where you battle quite a few bosses, including the Phantom of Evil. It is also where the portal to Otherworld is. It is only accessible after obtaining the four jewels (gained by finishing certain Travelers' quests at the Travelers' Hub) needed to open the door. It is above Nimbusand below Otherworld. Planet Fairytopia.png|Fairytopia planet Category:Places